


Music for you

by Echo_Greenshield



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Parody, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:38:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10032650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_Greenshield/pseuds/Echo_Greenshield
Summary: Draco plays the piano for Harry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).
> 
> The works in this collection were my first ever attempt at writing FanFiction, and I am quiet proud of them in all their choppiness :3 So take this as a little warning about any smut or fluff in these stories, I like to think that I've improved since. Enjoy them, the ones that are unfinished I plan on finishing them eventually once I get the chance. All these stories are from HPfandom.net.

(All characters belong to JK Rowling, no money is being made) 

Harry pulls up to the house, gathers up his papers and opens the door. He stops and listens, than looks around. 'I wonder where that piano music is coming from?'

He runs up the steps but stops before opening the door, the living room window was open, he peers into it. The music seems familiar but he cant quite remember nor can he remember buying a baby grand. As the song comes to an end Harry suddenly remembers 'The Old Castle' by M. Mussorgsky.

As he opens the door Draco starts playing another song, this one Harry recognizes right away as his lover's favourite. Throwing his papers onto the hallway table he enters the living and watches Draco on the baby grand. He closes his eyes and smiles, one of his lovers secret passions: his love of listening and playing the piano. 

Humming he walks up to him and places his arms around his shoulders and whispers in his ear, “Are you going to Scarborough Fair? Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme. Remember me to one who lives there, she once was a true love of mine.” 

Laughing quietly, “We should change it to 'He is a true love of mine.'.” Draco turns and gives him a chaste kiss on the lips, “Now don't bother me, I'm practising.” 

Pouting Harry slides onto the bench so one leg is on each side and his hand is on Draco's thigh. Slowly he rubs his leg getting higher and higher. Playfully Draco swats his hand away but, continues playing.

Harry gets up and stands behind him again wrapping his arms around his shoulders kissing his neck, than slowly moved his hands down his arms until he had his hands over Draco's. He whispered breathy into his ear, “Teach me.”

The notes melted into Harry's favourite 'Fur Elise', smiling Harry starts kissing his neck again while rubbing his semi hard cock against his back, groaning Draco pushes back. Smiling he takes one of his hands and frees Draco's straining cock from his pants, slowly stroking it.   
In between moans Draco tries to speak, “Ha...Harry th...there's s...something...”

Without warning the front door slams open, “Hello boys?”  
Narcissa places grocery bags on the hallway table, she hears and follows the piano music into the living room.  
“And that's how you play 'Fur Elise', you try now.” instructs Draco.

Shaking his head Harry stands up, “Uh no but thank you for the not needed lesson. Hello Narcissa Draco didn't tell me that you would be dropping by.”

“Him and that piano, he wouldn't know if the house blew up,” she said laughing and walking into the kitchen.  
Harry glares at Draco, “Your gonna pay for that.”

Grinning Draco stands up and zips his pants, “I look forward to that.” and winks.


End file.
